After All These Years: Cora Reflects
by granthamfan
Summary: After celebrating her grandson George's first birthday, Cora reflects back on her life. Mainly Robert and Cora, but traces of other characters as well.
1. Chapter One: The Season

**After All These Years: Cora Reflects**

Chapter 1

Cora lay awake in bed. Despite being tired after celebrating her grandson's first birthday, she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She glanced over at Robert, who slept peacefully beside her. She smiled as she looked at his face, still as devastatingly handsome to her as the first time they met. Had thirty-four years really passed?

_Cora's mind drifted back to the evening when she first spotted him from across the ballroom. She and her mother had come to London from New York for Cora's first (and, as fate would have it, her only) Season. While at one of the many balls Cora Levinson attended, she spotted a handsome young man from across the crowded room. He looked over at her, and she lowered her bright blue eyes and blushed in embarrassment. The young man made his way over to Cora._

_"Good evening," he said with a small bow. "My name is Robert Crawley, heir to the Earl of Grantham. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"_

_"Cora Levinson," Cora said shyly. "I'm visiting here from New York. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Levinson. May I have the honor this next dance? That is, if your dance card isn't already filled." Robert offered her his hand._

_"Certainly you may," Cora replied, taking his hand. As she did so, she could feel her heart skip a beat._

_From that moment on, Cora paid no attention to any other potential suitors. She only had eyes for Robert Crawley. Theirs was somewhat of a whirlwind courtship, and by the end of the summer they were engaged to be married. Of course, Cora knew that the main reason that Robert had pursued her was because of her money. However, she was desperately in love with him, and knew deep within her heart that he would one day feel the same toward her._


	2. Chapter 2: The Viscountess Downton

**After All These Years: Cora Reflects**

Chapter 2: The Viscountess Downton

*_I have done a great deal of research for this particular chapter to find out what wedding dresses would have looked like in 1889, as well as what titles Robert and Cora would have had before becoming the Earl and Countess of Grantham. I was able to discover that they would have been the Viscount and Viscountess; however, since the Earl and Countess of Grantham do not exist outside of our TV screens, I decided that they most likely would have been referred to formally as Lord and Lady Downton, and as Lord Robert and Lady Cora informally. I'm hoping that it's not too historically inaccurate._

Cora smiled to herself as she looked down at her wedding rings. As quietly as she could, she slipped out of bed and made her way in the dark over to her armoire. She opened the door, and reached toward the back until her fingers found their way to the familiar feel of her organza wedding gown. Memories of her wedding day came flooding back as she held the fabric in her hands. As gently as she could, she removed the garment from its hanger and walked quietly to her chaise lounge, pausing to turn on one of the small lights on her dressing table. Peeking over at Robert to make sure that the sudden light had not disturbed his sleep, she stifled a giggle as she remembered that it took much more than a light to wake up Robert Crawley once he was sound asleep. Cora sat down on the chaise, and gazed at her wedding gown. It had yellowed a bit over the years, but it was still just as beautiful as the day she wore it. A wave of nostalgia overcame her, and her mind wandered back to a late autumn morning.

_She had been staring at herself in the mirror for an unknown length of time. She was scrutinizing every aspect her appearance, making sure that she looked perfect when she walked down the aisle to marry her Robert. Her hands shook slightly as she thought about the enormity of what was about to take to place. Not only was she about to become someone's wife-she was about to become a Viscountess. The future Countess of Grantham. However, she wasn't just nervous about the life that lay before her. She was also worried about what would take place later that night. Martha, her mother, had sat her daughter down the night before and explained what some of her more intimate duties would be now that she was to be someone's wife._

_To say that "the talk" had frightened Cora would have been a gross understatement. Her mother had explained that after the first time, intimacy with one's husband was actually quite enjoyable. But, the first time will be very painful, her mother had said gently. Cora had listened to her mother in wide-eyed horror as Martha explained exactly what sex was, explaining that it had to happen in order for children to be born._

_Now, as she stood before the full-length mirror in what would from then on be her bedroom, she took a few deep breaths in a feeble attempt to calm her ever-increasing nerves. The sound of a knock at the door startled Cora out of her reverie._

_"May I come in?", came her father's voice from the other side of the door._

_"Of course you may," Cora replied as she turned to face her father._

_Isidore Levinson's breath caught and a lump began to form in his throat as he beheld his only daughter. He could not remember ever seeing his baby girl look more beautiful than she did at that moment. Tears began to stream down his face._

_"Oh, Father, please don't cry or I will, too," Cora begged._

_"Forgive me, my dear. It's just that I don't think you've ever looked quite as beautiful as you do right now, and that's saying something. Cora, you've made your mother and I so proud. We know that you will be a wonderful wife and Viscountess. And, one day, a wonderful mother and Countess."_

_Cora threw her arms around her father. She had always been a Daddy's girl. Although she was happy to be marrying Robert, she was saddened that in just a few days her parents and brother would return to America-without her._

_"Thank you, Father," she whispered as she searched for her handkerchief._

_"Your mother and brother would like to see you before we head to the church," Isidore said._

_"Alright," Cora said, smiling through her tears. "I'd like to see them, too."_

_Isidore went to the door, beckoning Martha and Cora's brother, Harold, into the room. Upon seeing her daughter, Martha burst into tears. Harold and Cora rolled their eyes as Isidore chuckled softly. He took Martha's hand in his._

_"Really, Mother," Harold scolded. "You act as if you're laying eyes on Cora for the first time. Surely you saw her in her wedding dress at the fittings."_

_"Of course I did," Martha replied as she dried her eyes. "But, it just now hit me that my little girl is getting married. She'll be a countess one day. It just makes me so proud." This elicited another eye roll from Harold._

_"I don't see how any of this makes you proud. We all know that Robert is only marrying our Cora for her money. I think she could do much better."_

_Harold's words shook Cora to her very core. Of course, she wasn't ignorant to the fact that her large dowry played a big part in Robert's proposal. But, there had been plenty of girls in London that summer with far larger inheritances than hers. She felt sure that even if Robert wasn't exactly in love with her, he cared for her very much and had gone out of his way to make her happy since she had been at Downton. He might even be fond of her. She felt certain that love would come one day._

_"Harold, you need to learn to keep your opinions to yourself," Cora said firmly. "I love him. I could have said no, but I want to marry him. If I wasn't in love with him, I would not have agreed to marry him and to join my dowry to the estate. There's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind. So, do us all a favor and give me a kiss and wish me well. Otherwise, we'll be late getting to the church."_

_With a pronounced sigh, Harold leaned over and gave his older sister a kiss on the cheek. Martha followed suit, telling Cora once again how proud she was and how much she loved her. Harold and Martha left the room and headed downstairs to one of the waiting carriages. Isidore turned and smiled at his daughter as he offered his arm. "Shall we, then?" he asked._

_Cora smiled at her father. "I'm ready," she said, calmly. Before taking her father's arm, she brought the delicate veil, held in place by the Crawley family's heirloom tiara, down over her face. With that, she locked arms with her father as they made their way out of her bedroom and down the stairs._

_Isidore helped Cora into the carriage, careful not to wrinkle her dress. As the bride and her father made their way to the church, people were lining the streets of the village, waving flags and shouting well wishes to the new bride. Cora beamed at them and waved as they passed._

_Upon arriving at the church, Cora stepped gracefully out of the carriage. The crowd that had gathered outside of the church gasped as the beautiful American heiress came into view. Cheers resounded for the soon-to-be Viscountess Downton._

_"I love you, my sweet girl," Isidore whispered to Cora as they approached the doors of the church._

_Cora looked at her father with tears in her eyes. "I love you, too," she whispered._

_With that, the music started and Cora began the walk down the aisle on the arm of her father. She couldn't say with any certainty who was in the congregation; her eyes were glued on her handsome groom. As Robert turned to see his bride for the first time, his mouth dropped open. He had always thought that Cora was the most beautiful woman he had ever had the privilege of laying eyes on. But, his breath was absolutely taken away as he watched her approach him. His heart swelled with…well, he wasn't sure what exactly. He wasn't sure if he was actually in love with her. But, he did feel a tremendous sense of pride in his very soon-to-be wife._

_"I can't even find words that are adequate enough to express how beautiful you look today, my dear," Robert whispered to Cora as she took her place next to him at the altar._

_Cora blushed. "Thank you, Robert. You're looking very handsome today, yourself."_

_Robert smiled genuinely at her, taking her hand as the vicar began the wedding ceremony._

_Robert helped his new wife into the open carriage that would take them back to Downton Abbey. As soon as they had both settled in, Robert gave the driver the go ahead to head back to the house._

_"Well, Lady Downton," Robert began, making Cora blush, "I'm looking forward to getting back to the house" Cora didn't notice the hint of mischief in his eyes._

_"So am I," she replied. "I was so nervous this morning that I didn't eat a bite. I'm starving."_

_Robert laughed softly. "I'm not sure we're referring to the same thing, Cora. You're looking forward to the food; I'm looking forward to being alone with you."_

_The nerves that Cora had managed to keep under control for the last couple of hours were suddenly back with a vengeance._


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding Night

**After All These Years: Cora Reflects**

Chapter 3: The Wedding Night

*_None of these characters belong to me. _

_**Thank you, as always, to my beta for making sure I don't make too many mistakes __J_

_***This chapter does contain some mature material. _

Cora stood from the chaise and quietly walked back to the armoire. She once again placed her wedding gown on its hanger and closed the door. As she walked over to her dressing table to turn out the light, she glanced over at her still-sleeping husband. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about how thankful she was that they still shared a bed. They always had. She slid herself back under the covers, moved close to Robert and wrapped her arm around his waist. Still asleep, he instantly did the same to her. She sighed contentedly, loving the way his arm felt around her. Suddenly, she was holding back a fit of laughter as she remembered how she had not always been so comfortable with physical contact…

_The reception had ended, the guests had been sent home, and the family had all retired to their respective rooms. Cora had just dismissed the young maid after she had helped her take down her hair, changing into her nightdress and finally her dressing gown. She knew that now she would have to endeavor to find a proper ladies' maid; however, at this precise moment, nothing could have been further from Cora Crawley's mind._

_Cora was nervously pacing the floor of her bedroom when she heard a knock. It was coming from the door that separated her bedroom from Robert's dressing room. Suddenly, she couldn't move. She heard the knock again._

_"Cora?" She heard her husband's voice through the door. "Is it okay if I come in?"_

_Oh, God, Cora thought. Composing herself as best she could, which was no easy task at this point, Cora cleared her throat. She hoped that her voice would not display the fear she was feeling at that moment._

_"Come in, darling," she called. I must be out of my mind, she thought._

_The door opened slowly, and Robert stepped cautiously into the bedroom. He looked at his new wife. He had never seen her with her hair down, and he couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked with her curls pulled back and swept to one side. I'm a very lucky man, Robert thought to himself._

_Cora stood in front of Robert, and noticed how he seemed to be undressing her with his eyes. She blushed and lowered her own, not knowing exactly what to do. Was she supposed to initiate this or was he? Finally, wanting to get this awkwardness out of the way, she took a tentative step toward her husband._

_"Good evening, Robert," Cora whispered as she looked into his eyes. She saw that in spite of the way he was looking at her, he seemed a bit nervous as well. Knowing this made her relax a tiny bit._

_"Good evening, Cora," Robert replied. He seemed at a loss as to what to do. Remembering "the talk" his own father had given him the night before, and the book that he had given him to read the week before, he gathered his courage. Taking a deep breath, he walked toward his wife and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her body to his. She gasped at the sudden contact._

_"You are so beautiful, Cora," Robert whispered in her ear. "I'm a very lucky man to have you as my wife."_

_"I'm the lucky one, darling," she responded. Cora met his intense gaze. "Will you kiss me, Robert?"_

_She had barely gotten the words out of mouth when he crushed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened. They had kissed before, of course, but never like this. Suddenly, Cora could feel Robert's tongue move against her lips. Not knowing exactly how to respond, Cora put her hands on Robert's chest and pushed herself back from him._

_"What are you doing?" she hissed._

_"Well, I was trying to kiss my wife," came Robert's slightly exasperated reply. "Cora, surely your mother told you of what usually takes place on a couple's wedding night."_

_"Of course she did," Cora retorted. "I'm sorry, Robert. I've had absolutely no experience with this sort of thing. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." Suddenly, before she could stop them, tears began to run down her cheeks. "I want to please you, Robert. I'm just not sure how."_

_Robert felt like a fool. Here stood his beautiful new bride, and he had just talked to her as if she were a child. Knowing that what was meant to be a night of bliss was quickly becoming a nightmare, he extended his hand to his wife. Cora took his hand, and he led her over to a chair. As he sat down, he guided Cora into his lap. She became tense for a brief moment before relaxing into his embrace, her tears having finally stopped._

_They sat in silence for a moment before Robert lifted Cora's chin so that he could look into her eyes. "Cora," he said softly. "If you're not ready for this, we can wait. The last thing I would ever wish to do is to make you uncomfortable."_

_Cora gave his offer a great deal of consideration. She was about to tell him that she did indeed want to wait when she suddenly thought better of it. No matter when it happens, I'm still going to be scared to death, she thought to herself. "No, Robert," she whispered. She took a deep breath. "I'm ready." To further bolster her own courage, she took Robert's face in her hands and kissed him passionately._

_Robert thrust his hands into Cora's hair as he returned the kiss. With one hand, he untied the ribbon that held it in place, allowing her thick dark curls to cascade over her shoulders. Without speaking, he stood and placed Cora on her feet. With such gentleness that it almost moved her to tears, he slowly untied the belt of her dressing gown, sliding it off of her shoulders and onto the floor. Following his lead, she quickly did the same for him. He looked deeply into her eyes. He moved his hands from where they had rested on her waist and gently cupped her breasts, stroking his thumbs over her nipples. Cora inhaled sharply. Her mind was going in a thousand different directions. It wasn't long, however, before she found herself actually enjoying and responding to Robert's touch. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Robert responded by placing kisses along her jaw line working his way down her slender neck and onto her delicate collarbone before kissing her soft lips once more._

_During this time, Cora had become much more relaxed. When Robert's tongue once again sought entry, she opened her mouth to receive it. Keeping one arm tightly around her waist, Robert slipped the other underneath Cora's knees and lifted her off of the floor. He carried her over and gently placed her on the bed before taking off his pajama top. He decided to leave the pants on for awhile yet; he didn't want to do too much too soon. Cora looked at her husband. She had never seen a man without his shirt on before. She knew it was impolite to stare, but she found that she couldn't take her eyes off of her new husband._

_Robert noticed her steadfast gaze. He smiled at her. "Are you still alright?", he asked gently. Cora nodded. Robert carefully climbed onto the bed and knelt in front of her. Slowly, carefully, he began to slide her nightgown up toward her waist. He caressed the bare skin of her legs as he did this, and Cora laid her head back against the pillows and closed her eyes as she was now completely relaxed at his touch. She ran her hands lightly over Robert's chest. Robert continued to inch her nightgown higher until the silky garment was pooled around her waist. Gently, he placed his arms behind Cora, lifting her just enough to be able to remove her undergarments. At this, Cora's eyes flew open and she stared wild-eyed at her husband. Her heart felt as if it were about to beat out of her chest. Her breathing became ragged, and she fought the urge to scream and run out of the room._

_Robert noticed the terrified look in Cora's eyes. He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "It's alright, my sweet wife. I intend to make this as painless as possible. I don't want to hurt you, Cora. But, I've been told that I will have to this first time."_

_"I know," Cora whispered. She was visibly trembling. "You've been so sweet to me tonight, Robert. You have no idea how much I appreciate it, how much it means to me." She drew a deep breath. "Putting it off any longer isn't going to make it any easier. And I do so want to please you."_

_Robert looked tenderly at his wife. She had closed her eyes, and her brow had furrowed in anticipation of the pain that was to come. Slowly, so as not to appear too eager, he divested himself of his pajama bottoms. He gently reclined Cora back onto the pillows. With his knee, he nudged her legs apart. Cora's breathing was heavier now-more from fear than from anything else. Robert could tell how frightened she was, and wanted to help ease her fears. He touched her face. "My dear, please open your eyes and look at me." Cora slowly opened her eyes, and smiled weakly at her husband's tender expression. Then she felt it-Robert's arousal against her inner thigh. Involuntarily, her eyes looked down and she gasped. Her mind was racing again, wondering how they were supposed to fit, how it was even possible. Robert lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eyes. "It will be alright, I promise. Just keep your eyes on me."_

_With an assertive thrust, Robert entered Cora. Cora cried out, and pushed her hands against Robert's chest. Robert kissed her lips, cheeks, and forehead softly. "Shh, it's alright. You're alright," he whispered in her ear. He noticed the tears running down the sides of her face. He gently wiped them away, careful to remain very still and allow her body to adjust to the feeling of him being inside of her. Slowly, Cora began to relax. She kept her eyes on Robert, and her heart began to swell as she thought about how sweet and gentle he was._

_"Does it still hurt?", Robert asked after a few minutes. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause her any more discomfort. "No," Cora mused. "It only hurt for a minute or two." She smiled at him. "I'm fine now."_

_Smiling, Robert eased out and back in again, making sure to take his time. As he gazed at his wife, he noticed a different look in her eyes. They no longer displayed fear; she actually looked as if she was enjoying it. As if to confirm Robert's thoughts, Cora instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and brought herself up so that she could kiss him. Robert continued to make love to his wife, relishing the look of pleasure on her face, while enjoying the sensations he was feeling as well. Before long, both Robert and Cora collapsed onto the bed, each having had their first release. After taking a few minutes to catch her breath, Cora rolled onto her side and looked at her husband._

_"Robert?", Cora asked, hesitantly._

_"Yes, my dear?"_

_"Thank you for being so gentle and patient with me. Did…" Cora looked away. She couldn't bring herself to finish the question. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer._

_"What is it, Cora? Did what?"_

_"Did I please you?"_

_Robert chuckled softly, taking Cora in his arms. "Of course you did. It was the first time for both of us. I thought it was quite enjoyable myself, didn't you?" He winked at her, which caused her to laugh._

_"I have to admit that I was pleasantly surprised, Robert. It wasn't nearly as awful as mother had made it seem. I'm so very thankful for that."_

_"So am I, dearest Cora. So am I."_

_"Robert, will you stay in here with me tonight? I know that it's not English custom for a married couple to share a bed, but I can't bear the thought of not having you near me."_

_Cora's words touched Robert to his very soul. Of course she was right; most married couples-especially aristocratic couples-slept in separate rooms. However, he had always that the whole idea of it was absurd._

_"Of course I will. You're my wife. I don't care what anyone else thinks. This is our bedroom. We can do whatever we like in here, and no one can say a word about it. I'll stay with you tonight. I'll stay with you every night, if you'll have me."_

_Please let me know what you think! I love reading all of your wonderful comments! It's what keeps me inspired to write!_


	4. Chapter 4: Not A Year

**After All These Years: Cora Reflects**

Chapter 4: Not A Year. Not As Long As That

*_None of these characters belong to me. _

_**Thank you, as always, to my beta for making sure I don't make too many mistakes __J_

Cora tilted her head up and kissed her sleeping husband. The action startled Robert out of his slumber. He grinned as his eyes adjusted to the dark, taking in his wife's mischievous smirk.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, no reason, darling. I just felt like kissing you," Cora replied. "You have to admit; it's a good way to be woken up."

"Mmm, I couldn't agree more," Robert muttered as her nuzzled Cora's neck. "I do love you so very much, my dearest one. I hope you know that."

"I do, my love. Although, there was a time when I truly doubted that you did. I knew you liked me, but I wasn't sure that you actually loved me. That was the longest year of my life."

"Not a year; not as long as that," Robert replied as he brought his hand to Cora's face, gently stroking his thumb over her cheekbone. "In fact, I think I was in love with you from the very beginning; I was just too blind to see it. I let the estate and your dowry get in the way of seeing what was truly there. I'm ashamed of myself for taking so long to realize my feelings for you, darling."

"Oh, Robert," Cora sighed as she snuggled closer to her husband, tears coming to her eyes. "You needn't ever be ashamed. The point is, my dear, that you eventually came to your senses. You know? I still remember the day you finally confessed your love to me…"

-O-

_Cora and Robert had been married for close to nine months. Their's was a very good and strong marriage, albeit a bit one-sided when it came to the question of love. Cora was madly in love with her husband, and she knew that he thought very highly of her and cared for her very, very much. Still, she knew that he didn't actually love her. She tried to shove these thoughts to the back of her mind. He had been a wonderful husband, and after the initial awkwardness of their wedding night, they had found that part of their marriage to be wonderful as well. Still, the thought that Robert wasn't actually in love with her nagged at Cora from time to time._

_For several days now, Cora had noticed her husband paying extra attention to her. While she found it wonderful and charming, at the same time she found it a bit confusing. She could tell that he was up to something; she just couldn't figure out what. She would look up from her needlework to notice him gazing at her and smiling. He would see her coming down the hallway and hurry to hide something behind his back. Cora didn't ask any questions, but she was still at a loss to explain what was going on with her husband lately._

_A couple of days later, it was the day before Cora's birthday. It would be her first as a married woman, and her first away from her family in America. Cora was happy at Downton, and had settled into her new life quite nicely. She had even learned how to manage herself in the presence of Violet, Robert's formidable mother. Violet had made no qualms about her disdain for her American daughter-in-law. She was always quick to point out how different Cora was from the rest of them, that she wasn't born into the aristocracy, how she had yet to become pregnant. The thing that annoyed Violet the most was the simple fact that Cora was an American. Violet was staunchly against anything American. However, as the months had gone by, Cora had learned to take Violet's sharp-tongued remarks in stride. Just smile and nod, she always thought to herself. But now, Cora found herself a bit homesick now that her birthday was here. She would miss the usual traditions of her favorite strawberry cake, the presents waiting for her at the foot of the bed when woke up, and her parents singing "Happy Birthday" to her as she opened her eyes._

_Robert had been acting exceptionally odd that day. While Cora was waiting for O'Brien, her ladies' maid, to come and get her ready for dinner that evening, she could hear scuffling coming from Robert's dressing room. Getting up from her vanity and approaching the door, she knocked, softly._

_"Robert? Darling? What on earth are you doing in there?"_

_"Nothing, my dear," came Robert's quick reply._

_"It doesn't sound like 'nothing'. May I come in?" Cora's hand reached for the doorknob. Before she could turn it, she heard the lock on Robert's side being slid into place. Cora looked at the door, now completely and utterly bewildered._

_"Robert," Cora implored, her voice a bit shaky. "Why did you lock me out? What have I done wrong?" Tears were now falling down her cheeks._

_"Dearest, you haven't done anything wrong. You just can't come in here right now."_

_"Fine," Cora huffed and returned to her vanity as O'Brien entered the room with her dinner dress. Some birthday this is going to be, she thought angrily. She was completely silent as O'Brien laced her corset, buttoned up her new indigo-colored satin dinner dress, and fixed her hair. Just as the ladies' maid was finishing up, Robert walked through the adjoining door into the room. Cora didn't even acknowledge his presence._

_"Thank you, O'Brien. That will be all for now," Cora said as she pulled her gloves on, still not even sparing a glance for her husband._

_"Cora, please look at me," Robert begged, now coming to stand beside her dressing table. "Dearest, I'm sorry that I locked you out of my room. Only I didn't want you in there at that moment. It would have ruined my surprise." At this, Cora raised her eyebrows._

_"What surprise?" Cora asked. "Robert, what are you up to? You've been acting very odd these past few days."_

_"Well," Robert began, grinning, "I know a certain beautiful young lady who happens to have a birthday tomorrow. And, if I had let that certain young lady into my dressing room just now, she would not be surprised tomorrow. That's why I locked the door, my dear. I didn't want to spoil your surprise."_

_"Oh, darling," Cora said, dabbing the sides of her eyes with her handkerchief, "I'm sorry for getting angry. It just hurt my feelings a bit that you would actually lock me out." Pausing for a moment, she smiled slyly. "Might I have a hint of what I'm in store for tomorrow?"_

_"Absolutely not," Robert said, winking at her. "You have to be a good girl and wait until tomorrow." With that, Robert gently took Cora's face in her hands and kissed her passionately. Cora eagerly returned the kiss. Finally breaking for air, Robert offered Cora his arm and the two headed downstairs to dinner._

_-O-_

_The next morning, Cora woke up to the feeling of soft kisses on her cheeks. Before she had the chance to roll over and return the favor, Robert began to sing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dearest Cora, happy birthday to you." Tears came to Cora's eyes. How had he known to do that? Rolling over to face her husband, Cora smiled at him._

_"Thank you, Robert," she managed to say, softly. "How did you know to sing that to me as I woke up?"_

_"Oh, I have my ways," Robert said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I've already rang for your breakfast. I have a full day planned for us today, my dear, so we need to get started as soon as possible."_

_"You're too good to me, Robert," Cora said. Sitting up, she looked toward the foot of the bed. The sight that met her eyes made her gasp and burst into happy tears. Presents wrapped in beautiful paper were stacked almost to the ceiling. Cora threw her arms around Robert's neck._

_"I can't believe you've done all of this! For me? Robert, I can't even find the words to say thank you!"_

_"There's no thanks needed, my dear," Robert said. "You deserve every bit of it." Just then, O'Brien entered with Cora's breakfast tray. "I'll leave you to eat your breakfast. Then, we have to get through this mountain of gifts before we move onto my next surprise. O'Brien? Can you make sure that once Her Ladyship is finished with her breakfast that she is dressed for a walk?"_

_"Yes, milord," O'Brien answered._

_"I'll see you in little bit, dearest," Robert said as he winked at Cora and disappeared into his dressing room._

_-O-_

_Cora and Robert had been walking for sometime now. It had taken Cora quite a long time to finish opening all of her birthday presents. Robert had gone to great lengths to purchase her favorite perfume, lotions, books, and had had several new dresses and hats made for her as well. Now, they had walked past the rose gardens and down a hill until they could see a small pond that was lined with wildflowers. In all of her time at Downton, Cora had never visited this place. Her eyes widened at the vibrant colors of the flowers. Just then, Robert stopped and removed the blanket from under his arm. He spread it out on the grass next to the pond and placed a large picnic basket on top of it. He helped Cora to sit down on the blanket before lowering himself down next to her._

_"I've had the cook to prepare all of you favorite foods today, Cora," Robert said as he opened the basket. He removed two glasses and a bottle of Cora's favorite wine. He made sure that everything was arranged perfectly, then poured the two of them each a glass of wine. Taking Cora's hand, he turned to her and raised his glass._

_"A toast," he began. "To the most wonderful wife a man could ever ask for. I am so undeserving of you. To my beautiful wife, Cora. Happy birthday, darling."_

_Cora's eyes filled with tears. He'd never called her 'darling' before. "Robert, I don't deserve you. You are such a wonderful husband. I can't imagine being happier with anyone else. Thank you for today; for everything you've done. I don't think I've ever had a more perfect birthday."_

_"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Robert said. "I do, however, have one more gift for you. Well, it's a surprise and a gift. It's something that I should have given you long ago. Cook made this, but I helped with the decorating." With that, he pulled one last wrapped parcel out of the basket and set it in front of Cora. Cora noticed the nervous look on his face. Gently, she removed the brown wrapping paper to reveal what was inside. What she saw made her openly weep. In front of her was a strawberry cake, her favorite. On top, spelled out in sliced strawberries, were the words "I Love You". Unable to contain herself, Cora leapt into Robert's lap, smothering his face with kisses._

_"I've waited so long for this, Robert. You really do love me, don't you?"_

_"With all my heart, my love. You are my life. I can't imagine going one day without you. I love you, Cora."_

_"Oh, Robert," Cora sighed, resting her head on his chest. "I love you, too."_


	5. Chapter 5: We're Having A Baby

**After All These Years: Cora Reflects**

Chapter 5: We're Having A Baby

**A/N: None of these characters belong to me. This chapter contains no spoilers unless you haven't heard that Mary and Matthew's son has been named George. As always, thank you to my lovely beta!**

"I love you more and more with each day that passes, Cora," Robert said as he pulled his wife close. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Not to mention the most beautiful woman in the world."

Cora giggled. "Flattery will get you everywhere, darling," she murmured as she snuggled into Robert's embrace. "Today was a wonderful day, wasn't it? Watching little George's face as he opened his gifts was such a joy. And, did you see Sybbie trying to help him open them? I'm not sure the little darling knew exactly what was going on, but he had a good time nonetheless."

"Indeed," Robert replied, chuckling. "It's nice having little ones in the house again. Do you remember when we were preparing for Mary's arrival?"

"I do," Cora said as she smiled to herself. "I remember the day I found out I was pregnant with her."

-O-

_ Cora had not felt well for several days. Mornings began with a wave nausea which often resulted in a hurried trip to the washroom where she would become violently ill. After a week of this routine, she had begged a worried Robert to send for the doctor. Dr. Clarkson had arrived shortly after luncheon. He found Lady Downton in her bed, pale from having just returned from yet another trip to the washroom._

_ "Good afternoon, Lady Downton," Dr. Clarkson greeted the young Viscountess._

_ "Thank you for coming on such short notice, doctor," Cora replied weakly._

_ "Lord Downton has expressed some concern for you well-being, Your Ladyship. He said that you have been ill in the mornings. How long has this been going on, milady?"_

_ "A week, Dr. Clarkson. On most days, I feel better by the afternoon. Today has been a bit different. I was sick just before you arrived."_

_ "I see," said Dr. Clarkson. "Tell me, Lady Downton; besides the nausea and vomiting, have you noticed anything else out of the ordinary?"_

_ "Well, yes, now that you mention it. There have been a couple of occasions where I became dizzy for a moment when I stood up. And, when I'm not feeling sick at my stomach, I seem to be hungry all the time. What's happening, Dr. Clarkson? Is there something horribly wrong with me?" Cora was now truly worried._

_ Dr. Clarkson smiled. "I don't think so, Your Ladyship. I do have one final question before I examine you, however, and it's a bit personal."_

_ "What is it, doctor?" Cora inquired._

_ Dr. Clarkson cleared his throat. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"_

_ Cora's eyes grew wide. She had barely noticed that she had missed two sets of monthlies. "I think it was two months ago, Dr. Clarkson."_

_ "Very well. Go ahead a lie back on your pillows, Your Ladyship. The examination shouldn't take long."_

_ Cora's mind was racing. Was it possible she had finally become pregnant? She and Robert had been married for almost two years. Of course they wanted children. To top it all off, Lord and Lady Grantham spoke of nothing but the fact that Downton needed an heir. Cora's ears were ringing with Violet's sharp-tongued remarks regarding her apparent infertility. Violet was certain that her daughter-in-law's American upbringing had damaged her to the point that she was unable to bear English children. Cora was desperate to prove her wrong. She had been lost in thought for several minutes when she heard Dr. Clarkson's voice._

_ "I'm finished with the examination, Your Ladyship. And, I can assure you that there is nothing whatsoever wrong with you. Quite the opposite, in fact."_

_ "Oh?" Cora questioned, holding her breath._

_ Dr. Clarkson's face broke into a smile. "Congratulations, Lady Downton. In around seven months, you're going to have a baby."_

_ Cora gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "A baby!", she exclaimed, unable to conceal her excitement. "His Lordship and I have waited so long for this, Dr. Clarkson!"_

_ "I'm sure. If you'll excuse me for a brief moment, I'll step into the washroom to wash my hands. I'll call on you again in a few weeks to see how everything is progressing." _

_ Cora could not seem to stop smiling. She gently placed her hands on her abdomen. Looking down at her stomach she whispered, "I love you, my darling." She felt as if her heart would burst from love and happiness._

_ Dr. Clarkson emerged from the washroom and took his medical bag in his hand. As he approached the door, he paused._

_ "As I said, I'll see you again in a few weeks. However, if there is anything you need before then, please don't hesitate to come by the hospital or send a message for me."_

_ "Thank you very much, Dr. Clarkson. Would you ask His Lordship to come up here, please?" _

_ "Certainly. Good day, Lady Downton," Dr. Clarkson said as he exited the room._

_ "Good day, doctor," Cora replied, still unable to stop smiling._

-O-

_ Before very long, there was a knock at the bedroom door. It clicked open and Robert stuck his head in. _

_ "Darling, is everything alright? Dr. Clarkson said that you wanted to speak with me. You're not seriously ill, are you?" Robert looked almost out of his mind with worry. Cora smiled tenderly, extending her hand to him._

_ "No, my love," she said, softly. "I'm better than alright. Come sit with me, Robert. I have something to tell you." Robert cautiously approached the bed, and sat next to his wife as he took her proffered hand. Cora could barely contain her excitement as she pondered how to relay this most wonderful news to her husband._

_ "Robert," she began, the smile that had never left her face growing even wider, "it's finally happened, my darling. We're going to have a baby!" Cora watched as the expression on Robert's face transformed from one of worry and concern to one of complete and utter joy._

_ "We're going to have a baby?", Robert echoed, endeavoring to believe what he had just heard. Looking from the face of his beaming wife, he placed the hand that wasn't holding hers on her stomach and smiled. "Our baby," he whispered as he leaned down to place a gentle on Cora's abdomen. "Oh, Cora," he breathed as his eyes once again met hers. "My darling, I didn't think it was possible to be this happy."_

-O-

"What a happy day that was," Cora mused. She glanced over at her husband and chuckled. "And you, my dear. You've always been protective of me, but you were so funny during the first few weeks after we found out."

Robert laughed. "You were carrying our first child, dearest. I had to make sure that you were taken care of."

"I know, darling. You've always taken such good care of me. However, endeavoring to pick me up and carry me everywhere was entirely unnecessary." Cora paused to kiss her husband on the cheek. "But, I loved the fact that you wanted to be involved in the whole process. Some husbands become a bit squeamish about the whole thing. I remember the look on your face when we felt her move for the first time. You were always so fascinated feeling her move. And, when Dr. Clarkson put me on bed rest for the last three weeks, I couldn't have asked for you to be any more attentive and wonderful. I couldn't believe you were willing to go down to the kitchens and get me chocolate biscuits in the middle of the night. I'm sure that I was intolerable during that time."

"Not at all. I was more than happy to do whatever it took to keep you contented and happy, my love. Besides, you wouldn't give up until you got your way," Robert said as he placed a kiss on Cora's forehead."

Cora smiled. "Having to stay in bed all the time was driving me mad. I had to do something. Remember how I begged you to take me for a walk that last day?"

" Oh, yes," Robert replied. "I tried to put up a fight, but I never can resist you. It turned out to be a rather eventful walk, didn't it?"

Cora laughed. "To say the least. Mary's timing never was the best."

-O-

_ Cora had been on strict bed rest for three weeks. The doctor had assured her that the baby would be along any day, but Cora had her doubts. How was the baby supposed to come if she was never allowed to move? Robert had arranged for all of her meals to be brought to her room, and he always ate his own breakfast and luncheon with her, only going down for dinner to appease his mother. As the days wore on, Cora had become more and more restless. Finally, she could stand it no longer._

_ "Please, Robert," she begged. "I can't stay in this bed one moment longer. I'm going mad. Please take me for a walk in the gardens."_

_ "Cora, you know what the doctor said. He wants to make sure that you are healthy for the delivery. You have to stay in bed, dear heart." Robert took in the pitiful look on his wife's face. "My darling, I know how uncomfortable you must be."_

_ "Oh, you do, do you?", Cora snapped. "When was the last time you were nine months pregnant?"_

_ Robert could tell that he was heading down a very dangerous road. Making his wife angry would not help matters. One short walk wouldn't hurt, would it?_

_ "Oh, alright," Robert sighed. He smiled as Cora's face lit up. "But, the minute you feel the least bit tired, we are coming right back inside. I'll ring for O'Brien to come get you dressed."_

_ "Thank you, my love," Cora said as she got out of bed and waddled over to her vanity. _

_ A short time later, Cora met Robert at the top of the stairs. Robert took her left hand in his, slipping his right arm around her waist to steady her as they prepared to make their way down._

_ "Are you sure you're up to this, Cora? I saw the effort it took for you to walk from the bed to the vanity. I don't think you should be out roaming the estate in your condition." _

_ Cora heaved an exasperated sigh. "Honestly, Robert. You act as if I'm going to break. My dear, I'm having a baby. I'm not a porcelain doll. Please, stop fussing over me and help me down the stairs." She touched her free hand to Robert's cheek before bringing it to rest on her heavily-pregnant belly. "I do love you so, my darling husband. And, I know that you are only acting this way out of your love for us both. But, Robert, all of this hovering is making me crazy."_

_ Robert placed a soft kiss on Cora's cheek. "I apologize if I've been smothering you, dearest. As you said, I love you both so much and I just want to make sure that you're taken care of. Let's go for that walk. I'm in need of some fresh air myself."_

_ Cora and Robert slowly made their way to the bottom of the stairs. Carson held the door for Lord and Lady Downton as they made their way out the door and onto the gravel driveway. Cora inhaled deeply and tilted her head back, relishing the feeling of the sun on her face after being cooped up in the house for so long. Smiling, she slipped her hand into the crook of Robert's arm. "Shall we?", she inquired._

_ "Of course," Robert said after taking a moment to admire his beautiful wife. It seemed to him that she had become even more beautiful since becoming pregnant. _

_ The two meandered through the rose garden, pausing occasionally to admire the new blooms. Robert made sure that they stopped at almost every bench, much to Cora's chagrin. She wanted to walk, not sit. She'd done quite enough of that over the past few weeks. After resting for a brief moment, Cora looked over at Robert._

_ "I'm ready to walk again, my dear," she stated. "You can sit here if you wish. I came outside to walk, not to sit on a bench." With that, she hoisted herself off the bench and ambled toward the far corner of the garden. Robert laughed to himself. If their child had a dose of both its mother and father's stubbornness, he and Cora were in for it._

_ After a few moments, he decided to catch up with his wife. He noticed that she had stopped and was leaning slightly against the wall of the garden. I knew this was a bad idea, he thought to himself as he approached. As he came alongside his wife, he noticed that her face bore an expression that he couldn't quite read. "Cora? Darling? What is it?", Robert asked._

_ Cora slowly turned to face her husband. "I think you're going to need to get my back inside, Robert," she said as her eyes looked down toward the ground. Robert's eyes followed hers, and he noticed that the bottom of her skirt was wet. His eyes grew wide as she, without warning, grabbed his hand and cried out in pain. "Now, Robert!", she managed to gasp. "This baby's coming now!"_

**Please review and let me know what you think! I promise to post again soon! Thank you for taking the time to read!**


	6. Chapter 6: We're Having A Baby-Part II

**After All These Years: Cora Reflects**

Chapter 5: We're Having A Baby-Part II

**A/N: None of these characters belong to me. This chapter contains no spoilers. It does, however, contain childbirth scenes. Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews! I hope that you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it for you! As always, thank you to SashaElizabeth, my lovely beta!**

-O-

_ "Robert! Did you hear what I said?"_

_ Cora stared bewilderingly at her husband as he stood in front of her. Mercifully, the contraction had just passed, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before another one came. Why is he just standing there?, she wondered._

_ "The baby's coming now?," Robert muttered, obviously still in shock. All at once, he came to his senses as he looked at his wife with eyes full of the panic he felt. "Right now?!" he exclaimed. "We need to get you back inside! We need to send for the doctor, we need to ring for O'Brien, we need to…" his rambling was cut off as Cora gently placed her fingers on his lips._

_ "One thing at a time, darling. Help me inside and up to my bedroom. As we go inside, we'll tell Carson to send for Dr. Clarkson. Then, we'll ring for O'Brien."_

_ Robert was flabbergasted. "How can you be so calm, Cora? My dear, you're about to have a baby!"_

_ Cora chuckled softly. "That may very well be the most unnecessary thing you've ever said, Robert. One of us has to be calm. We can't both fall to pieces, my love. Now, I'd like to try to make it to my room before another pain hits. Will you help me into the house and up the stairs?"_

_ Robert let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Of course, my dearest one. Lean on me." With that, he wrapped his arm around her and they began the walk back to the house. The two had made it almost to the large front doors of the abbey when another pain hit. Cora doubled over in Robert's arms. _

_ "Oh!," she gasped as her hands clutched her belly. _

_ Robert gathered his wife into his arms and ran toward the door. He could not turn the doorknob while holding Cora, so, as best he could, he pulled frantically on the bell chord until Carson appeared at the door. The butler's face went pale when he saw Cora panting in Robert's arms. Before he had the opportunity to ask any questions, Robert hurried past him and headed for the staircase, shouting orders over his shoulder._

_ "Carson, I need you to send a footman immediately to Dr. Clarkson and let him know that Lady Downton is in labor. Then, will you please fetch Lady Grantham and Lady Rosamund and have them come to the bedroom? I'll ring for O'Brien myself."_

_ "Right away, my lord," Carson said as he hastened toward the door that led downstairs to the servant's hall._

-O-

_ "Robert, you cannot be in here. Please go down and sit with your father in the library," Violet urged as she tried to push her son out the bedroom door. _

_ "But, Mama, Cora needs me! Our child is about to be born. I don't want to leave her." Robert moved toward the bed and sat down, taking Cora's hand in his just as another contraction came._

_ "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Cora yelled, jerking her hand away from Robert and clutching at the bed sheets, her eyes squeezed shut against the pain._

_ "That would be your cue to go downstairs, brother dear," Rosamund said from where she sat in a chair next to Cora's bed._

_ Violet placed a gentle hand on Robert's arm as she saw tears come into his eyes at his wife's outburst. "Dear boy," she began, "pay no attention to what Cora says right now. She's going through the worst pain she'll ever experience, and doesn't fully realize what she's saying. Please, Robert, go and wait downstairs."_

_ "Very well," Robert conceded, hanging his head. He turned back toward the bed, noticing that this latest contraction seemed to have eased. "I love you, Cora."_

_ "Oh, I love you, too, Robert," she whispered. "I'm sorry that I screamed at you."_

_ "It's alright," he replied, as he came over to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. With that, Robert quietly exited the room._

-O-

_ "I don't…know how much…longer I can…do this," Cora panted. She had been in labor for close to twelve hours. "Oh, God, not again," she groaned as another contraction ripped through her. She rolled over onto her side and buried her head in a pillow to try and muffle her voice, as she had been told that Robert had at the last minute refused to wait downstairs and was instead pacing the hallway outside her bedroom door. She didn't need him rushing in to check on her every time she screamed. He had already done so twice. This was so much worse than what she had imagined it to be. Was childbirth supposed to be this painful?_

_ "You're doing wonderfully, Cora," Rosamund said, soothingly, as she tried to smooth Cora's hair out of her face. Cora grasped her sister-in-law's hand, and looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Rosamund, I can't do this. I just can't. I'm too scared, and it hurts too much."_

_ "Cora, my dear," Violet said from the other side of the bed, "you are strong woman. You are not the first woman to give birth. Women all down through the ages have done this before you, and most of them do not possess a quarter of your strength. You CAN do this, Cora." She came over and gently took Cora's other hand in her own, massaging the back of it until the contraction passed. _

_ "Your Ladyship," Dr. Clarkson spoke from the foot of the bed, "if you can manage to roll onto your back and pull your knees up, I need to check and see how you're progressing."_

_ "I'll try," Cora breathed. With Rosamund's help, she was able to reposition herself. Dr. Clarkson moved the sheet that covered her legs aside. "Alright, milady, the baby is on it's way. Lady Rosamund, Lady Grantham, will you help her to sit up? Lady Downton, on this next contraction, I need you to take a deep breath and then bear down with everything you have. It shouldn't take very long for the baby to be born, but you're going to have to help it come. Do you understand?"_

_ Cora nodded. Violet and Rosamund sat on either side of her, each holding her hands while placing their other hand on her back for support. When the next contraction came, Cora gripped their hands so tightly their fingers were turning purple._

_ "Alright, Lady Downton," came the doctor's voice. "Take a deep breath in, and push!" _

_ Cora did as she was told, inhaling as deeply as she could and bearing down with every ounce of strength she had. She was not prepared for this new sensation of pain, and cried out in agony. _

_ "That's it, that's it," Dr. Clarkson encouraged. "You're doing well. Take a few seconds to catch your breath, and we'll try it again."_

_ "No, I can't," Cora whispered, shaking her head emphatically. "It's too hard, I'm too tired. I can't do this."_

_ "My dear, I'm afraid you do not have a choice," Violet's calm but firm voice said. "The baby needs you to do this. You want to hold your little one, don't you?"_

_ "Yes," Cora managed to say before yet another contraction gripped her body._

_ "Then this is what has to be done, Cora. Scream to the top of your lungs if you have to."_

_ "Again, Your Ladyship," Dr. Clarkson said._

_ Gathering what little strength she felt she had left, Cora inhaled and bore down again. She managed not to scream this time. After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Clarkson spoke again._

_ "Very good, milady. Take another deep breath if you can. You're almost there. The baby's almost here. Are you ready?"_

_ Cora nodded as she panted, trying to catch her breath. Taking another deep breath, she pushed harder than she ever had. The knowledge that she would soon be a mother gave her a new determination. Mustering her fading strength one final time, she gave an exhausted and frustrated yell as she bore down with all her might. She didn't care if Robert heard her out in the hallway; she didn't care if the servants heard her downstairs in the servants' hall._

_ All of a sudden, a tremendous wave of relief washed over her. Exhausted, she collapsed onto her pillows. The loud cry of an infant filled the room. In spite of her exhaustion, Cora began to laugh as she listened to her new baby make its presence known._

_ "Oh, Cora," Rosamund breathed as she beamed down at her sister-in-law. "She's absolutely beautiful!"_

_ "She?", Cora inquired. "We have a daughter?"_

_ "Indeed, you do," Violet said as she smiled at Cora. She shifted her gaze to her new granddaughter, and couldn't help but smile as she looked from her first grandchild back to her daughter-in-law. "You did very well, Cora," Violet said as she placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Cora smiled tiredly at her mother-in-law._

_ "Where is she?" Cora asked, anxiously. "I want to see her and hold her."_

_ "The nurse is cleaning her up, my dear," Violet replied, watching carefully as the newest member of the Crawley family received her first bath and was wrapped in a soft blanket. O'Brien, who had been standing quietly by during the whole ordeal, waited for the doctor to finish his work and then worked quickly to shift Cora around to remove the now-soiled bed sheets, exchanging them for clean ones and changed her mistress into a clean nightgown. After all this had been done, Cora reclined against her pillows and eagerly held out her arms as the nurse walked over and handed the baby to her. Looking into the face of her daughter for the first time, Cora could not contain her emotions. Tears of joy ran down her face as she studied the little girl's face. She gently placed her index finger under the baby's hand, smiling with pride as the infant wrapped her fingers around it. Bringing the baby's hand to her lips, she kissed it gently. "My darling girl," Cora cooed. "My beautiful darling girl." At the sound of her mother's voice, the baby opened her eyes. Cora smiled as she saw that her daughter had her Grandfather Isidore's brown eyes. "I'm your Mama. I love you so much, my sweet girl."_

_ Violet and Rosamund watched with smiles on their faces as Cora carried on a conversation with their granddaughter and niece. Looking at her daughter, Violet said, "We should go alert Robert and your father. No doubt Robert is almost out of his mind with worry right about now. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to barge in here again." The two quietly left the room as Dr. Clarkson finished packing up his medical bag. _

_ "Congratulations, Lady Downton," he said, smiling. "You did very well. You can ring for the nurse whenever you're ready. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you both."_

_ "Thank you, Dr. Clarkson," Cora replied, her eyes never leaving her daughter's face._

-O-

_ Cora had not taken her eyes off her daughter. She didn't even look up when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in," she said._

_ Robert stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. As he turned to face his wife, she finally looked up, smiling as she saw how nervous he looked. "Come here, darling," she said. "Someone wants to meet her Papa."_

_ Robert's face broke into an elated smile at hearing himself being referred to as "Papa" for the first time. He walked the short distance from the door to the bed, and slid over close to his wife. As he put his arm around her shoulder, he looked between the folds of the blanket at the face of his daughter, who was still awake. Cora heard his breath catch in his throat and saw tears come into his eyes. She leaned over and gave her husband a soft kiss on the cheek before once again looking at their daughter. "She's beautiful, isn't she, Robert?", Cora whispered._

_ "Absolutely beautiful," Robert answered. Looking up at his wife, he cupped her cheek in his hand. "Dearest Cora, I don't think it would be possible for me to be more in love with you. I'm so proud of you, my love. Thank you for giving me this most precious and beautiful gift. Our beautiful little…wait a moment. We haven't decided on a name. What do you want to name her, Cora?"_

_ Cora gazed lovingly at her daughter, trying to think of the perfect name. A smile spread across her face as she whispered, "Mary. Mary Josephine."_

_ Robert's smile mirrored that of his wife. "That's perfect, Cora. A beautiful name for our beautiful daughter." He placed a kiss to Mary's forehead. "Lady Mary Josephine Crawley."_

-O-

"You'd not have been able to convince me in the midst of it, but it was all worth it," Cora said.

"You're a wonderful mother, Cora," Robert replied. "Our children are very lucky. I don't think I've ever been more in awe of you or prouder of you than I was that day. And, you continue to make me the happiest man in all of England. You gave me the three most beautiful daughters any man has ever had the privilege of calling his own."

"I love you, Robert," Cora whispered as she kissed her husband and settled once more into his arms.

"Not as much as I love you," he returned. Before long, Cora noticed the even, rhythmic breathing that signaled to her that Robert was once again asleep. Sleep, however, was still a long way off for Cora. Although she knew in her heart that the last part of their conversation was meant in love, Cora could not suppress the dark thought that snaked its way into her mind. It was a thought that, even all these years later, still haunted her. "_But, I couldn't give you a son."_

**It's about to get really emotional, folks. Have your tissues ready. The next chapter will deal not only with the births of Edith and Sybil, but also the loss of their son. It's a topic that I really wish had been explored more in depth in the series. I can't help but think that Cora may still at times feel guilty for only having daughters, and about the "accident" that caused her miscarriage, assuming that the soap incident does not explain O'Brien's departure in the upcoming Series 4. I want to explore that a bit. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
